


Now We Are Together

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski does something horrible... Private just Returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Are Together

**Author's Note:**

> I should add that I wrote this a LONG time ago.

Kowalski was leaning in a corner. He began to think of what he had done. 

'What I did...Was it right?' He thought to himself. 'How can I live with what I did, how can anybody live knowing that?' He continued to think to himself.

"Oh well, what's done is done." He said aloud.

Kowalski froze as he heard a soft knock on the door. 

'Am I hearing things? Who could be knocking at the door this late?' He thought to himself, confused. 

Kowalski opens the door, no one is there. As soon as he closed the door, the soft knock came again. Kowalski growls then yanks the door open. He looks around and sees nothing. But, he looks down and sees Private. With wide eyes, he turns his head. The little penguin's body is in a corner. Dead. He turned toward Private.

"B-But, you're dea-"

That's all Kowalski could say before Private wrapped his flippers around him.

"K'walski, there you are!" Private giggled. He looked up at him, "I thought you tried to hurt me, isn't that silly?"

Kowalski hated Private with a passion. He had him around the time he had dreams in his life. Private was the reason why the rest of the team left. Private was the reason why Doris rejected him again. The younger grabs his flipper and leads him to the right corner.

'There's no escaping him..' Kowalski thought to himself. 

"Why am I laying on the ground K'walski?" Private asked.

"You're just sleeping Private." Kowalski said, rubbing his head. 

Private leads the tall penguin to the left side. "I guess you're sleeping too."

Kowalski saw himself, dead, with cuts on his stomach. "That's why I can't escape from you..."

"Huh?" Private questioned, titling his head. 

"Nothing Private." Kowalski said, hugging the small, young penguin.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have edited the story a little bit if you seen this story from FFN.


End file.
